


A kiss

by Gondolin



Series: Into the garbage chute! [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Baze liked a challenge, and he liked Chirrut.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Series: Into the garbage chute! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Un Beso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300166) by [schweinsty translations (schweinsty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations)



Baze liked a challenge, and he liked Chirrut. So it seemed only sensible to keep challenging him in the training arena. Chirrut smirked at him and met him blow by blow, until Baze was backed against a wall, Chirrut’s foot mere millimetres from his neck, a high kick cut short with terrifying precision.  
Chirrut slowly folded down his leg, then set it down. He was sweating, breathing hard.  
“Good match.”  
“Good for you, maybe,” Baze grumped, undoing the string that was holding his hair back and shaking his head.  
Chirrut stepped closer again and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the nose. He might have meant for the kiss to fall on his lips, but somehow Baze doubted that. “Shush.”  
Baze - he tried really hard not to blush. This thing between them was still new. Not days-old, but a handful of weeks. They’d been friends a long time before - they were still friends, Baze would say. It was part of what they were to each other, the foundation of what they were to each other.


End file.
